chaosindivisvmfandomcom-20200215-history
The Quartermaster (ehrik.imari)
The Quartermaster (account name Ehrik Imari, oringally Gigawattz, commonly called Gigz) is the current CO of Ferrum, maker of the new Tracker NC system used for training, supplied some of the sounds (talkers and bumpers included) for general or specific use, and writer of the Chaos weapon manuals. He's also full of himself and selfish (going so far as to have his own special helmet that is technically the only current unique helmet that's Chaos issue) and was the top of his class with over 300 confirmed kills in the US Army SEAL Air Combat Recon teams that partook in various HALO tournaments. He's a drunk with rage issues and distrusts women. He also SERIOUSLY hates furries. His anti-furry pictures on DeviantArt have been recognized for many years for the sheer amounts of furfag fanny-flustering they have generated. The name 'Quartermaster' was actually given to him because he had donated a large sum of money to help finance Chaos Indivisvm. In accordance with the donation policy, he was allowed a large number of armory unlocks but, at the time, the number of unlocks he had earned surpassed the number of items in the armory. To this day he continues to donate on a regular basis and thus far he is entitled to every weapon in the armory, earning him the title 'Quartermaster' for his unlimited access to the armory. Joining Chaos in 2014 and coming up in the Ferrum ranks quickly, the Quartermaster established himself as a Drill Instructor with a fairly strict set of standards and requirements amongst both Ferrum and the Cult divisions. Most notably he established the Drill Instructor 'look' now seen at times still used today by Drill Instructors during official drills and training. (A Bush hat with Chaos textures and a discipline baton) He set up new standard for the abuse required upon Cultists, going so far as to eject those that regularly failed those standards and causing a fair number of Cultists to simply quit for being unable to deal with his strict demands. During his time as the XO of Ferrum under SideEffect, the Quartermaster established a new document system for training and tracking. Whereas in the past each piece of training, each raid, and each defense received its own separate report, he found a way to create a running document sheet that tracked the training, status, progression, and activity of the members of Ferrum. He then helped with a Mortis version and created the Tracker NC system as a result, reducing the "paper trail" of each trooper of Chaos to a small, manageable amount. When the Quartermaster became the CO of Ferrum he quickly established a symbiotic relationship with the CO of Mortis (Misashi Kohnke) and the two decided to remove the rivalry that had previously existed between the two divisions under the previous command(s). To date the two divisions now go so far, during basic (Imperfectus) training, as to allow the Drill Instructors from either division to train Legionærs regardless of divisional affiliation of the Instructor or Legionær. This has allowed Ferrum and Mortis to train side-by-side and has allowed for better cross-training between the ground and air assets of Chaos. Then Chaos died.... But NO! Alliance Navy couldn't/wouldn't handle the Quartermaster. He saw that coming, they're the watered-down Reddit of the SLMC. Ordo was, eh, not BAD but not great. Fuck that, the Quartmaster demands greatness. Then Chaos came back! The Quartermaster came back and told all nay-sayers to suck a dick. Proteus shat his pants and began declaring "Stolen Valor" to save face because he can't judge character. The Quartermaster forever remains a steadfast icon of corruption, until he does something else. Chosstats * Current rank: Lord - And the current CO of Ferrum, and the Nurse of Chaos. * Division: oh come on this should be pretty obvious. * Patron god: Whichever one gets the job done, the Quartermaster is Undivided in his worship of the Dark Gods. Loadout Weapons-wise in combat, he prefers his Bolt Pistol or Plasma Pistol / Powersword combination, though has also shown a strong love for the Flamer and Mortar with the Blight shells. Grenade-wise he prefers the Blight and Warp Rift grenades. The Immolation Station ( LET THE GALAXY BURN!!!) Primary: Heretic Pattern Flamer Secondary: Betrayor Pattern Plasma Pistol / Cadian Powersword Grenade: YOU BETTER BE USING THE RIGHT GRENADE FOR THE RIGHT JOB, IF YOU ARE NOT REPORT TO MY HAND SO I CAN SPANK YOUR STUPID ASS Tertiary: Accatran Pattern Rocket Launcher Master of Quaters Primary: Heretic Pattern Flamer Secondary: MKIII Pattern Bolt Pistol / Cadian Powersword Grenade: Blight / Warp Rift Tertiary: Accatran Pattern Rocket Launcher ''BONUS: ''Cadian Mortar w/ blight shells Trivia Currently he is the only divisional leader that refuses to have an office or private quarters, preferring his divisional meeting table to symbolize his openness to the troopers under his command. He also wrote this stupid article and has been talking about himself in the third person. Like I said, full of himself. He is currently one of the primary financiers of Chaos Currently he has caused six Cultists to quit, kicked out three Cultists, helped remove four furries from Chaos, and has fired two members from Ferrum for incompetence as ground troopers.